tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial/Compact Automatic Nether Lava Harvester
This tutorial will use BC, IC2, RP2, and the Ender Chest mod. This tutorial will instruct you how to make an Automatic Nether Lava Harvester. This takes up about a 7 x 11 area so it is easily made, and can be adjusted easily. The lava harvester can be used from the Overworld with the Enderchest Mod. It can also be harvested manually. The lava harvester is fully self sustainable. Certain components of this are cheap to make, however, there are a few more expensive items. Requirements (Materials) *2 Different Pumps **2 - 5 Industrialcraft Pumps (2 Required Pumps, 1 - 3 Optional Pumps) **1 Redpower pump *1 Geothermal Generator *5 Redpower Thermopiles *3 - 4 Ender Chests (Or just no Ender Chests, they aren't extremely expensive though. You could just use 2 normal chests in place, but less automation, 4th chest is completely optional it is only useful if you are planning to make a lot) *1 Redpower Battery Box *1 Redstone Engine (Or better but Redstone engine needs no maintenance, and is good enough) *1 Redpower Timer (Fairly Cheap but annoying to make) *1 Redpower State Cell (Also Fairly Cheap) *6 - 16 Redpower Fluid Pipes *11 Stone or Cobblestone Pipes *1 Advanced Wooden Pipe (if you have 4 Ender Chests you can use just normal wooden pipe in its place) *2 Advanced Insertion Pipes (Very Cheap don't be fooled by its name) *5 Copper Cable *2 Redpower Grates *13 Blue Alloy Wire *13 Covers of Any kind (Excluding Glass, you must be able to place wire on it) *12 Ice (Made by placing a snowball into a compresser) *Buckets (1 is fine) *2 Levers *A few of any block. (Dirt,Netherrack, Cobblestone, Etc.) *Dyes (To make a code for the Ender Chest, this is optional) *Redpower Screwdriver (For orienting redpower blocks.) *Optional: 18 Pieces of Glass Construction 1. Go to the Nether and find a nice flat area close to a Lava lake, the closer you are to it the less Fluid pipes you will need and the better the pump works. A 11 x 7 area is required to construct this and the shorter side of the rectangle should face the lava. Another possibility is pouring water by breaking ice and creating obsidian on the lava lake as a platform. (It is recommended that you build a border as a guide to where the parts should be placed.) The border that has been built is a 12 x 8. It recommend that you use this to demarcate the Constructing a Shelter over your construction area is recommended due to Ghasts, if playing on anything but peaceful. You will only need about a 5 or 6 tall shelter to cover this.. 2. Now dig out a cross that is 4 long, 3 wide and 1 deep at the corner of the area away from the lava as shown in the picture. The Glass is optional but you place it in the top part of the cross and only 2 of the more center blocks in the bottom part leaving 1 block on the bottom. Remember when digging these holes that Nether ore is a hazard to you and your machines its best to cover them up with at least 1 layer of blocks to prevent them from doing anything (e.g. BOOM). 3. Now dig a series of holes that are 1 block deep in the ground starting from the corner across from the cross you made and one block away from the corner and then 2 more than advancing down make 4 holes to make an alternating pattern then down to 3 again, then ending with 2. Shown in the picture. 4. Now with the holes you previously made dig out the center 5 blocks and make those holes 2 deep. Shown in the picture. \ 5. Now for the Lava, your plot should be nicely located by the scenic lava lake so take a bucket and fill the bottom of those 2 block deep holes with lava. Also Shown. 6. Now with your lava set in place the 5 Thermopiles right above the lava blocks, the glass is optional, but good for monitoring your lava, sometimes it goes weird and disappears on you. Shown. 7. Water... Add ice blocks 1 by one break each one into water before adding the next one too many for some reason can turn the lava into obsidian, also the reason you need to place ice and break it is because water buckets do not work in the Nether they will evaporate. Shown. If your wondering why you need water beside a thermopile (yes it is a bit odd...) go ask Eloraam, the creator of Redpower. If you need ice just place water cells or snowballs into a compresser, the water cells will turn into snowballs and the snowball will turn into ice blocks. 8. Battery Box and Wiring, Now place the batterybox on the block in between the 2 blocks of water (Shown better than explained). Then we will start the wiring. 8-1. Covers, first place a block (I am using glass, anything works) on each thermopile and then place a cover on the back facing outwards (Shown). If you didn't bring any 8-2. Now still using those blocks place more covers on top and beside in the center 3 areas the top covers should all be on top of the blocks you placed. Shown. 8-3. Wires, take out those blue alloy wires, and they are fairly cheap (As long as you didn't waste all of your Nikolite in the Condenser or Transmutation Tablet). Destroy your blocks you used to place the covers and place a wire on the sideways covers facing inwards (otherwise the side you can '''place it on) and then another on the same space but on the roof of it (the top cover), Shown. Do this for all the thermopiles. 8-4. Now that you have all of the thermopiles set up place blue alloy wire on all of the top covers you placed and then it should all be connected, essentially just place a blue alloy wire on every cover. Here is a diagram to show how it should look like the center back thermopile wire cannot be seen but it is there. 9. Now that your thermopiles are connected to the Battery Box, right click the Battery Box to confirm the small bar with measurements is filling up. Take the Redpower pump you made earlier (it is the green one with the yellow tube in the middle) and place it infront of the Battery Box and make sure the wider side with the small lights is facing the lava. In the picture the lava is to the left. 10. Take one of the 2 Redpower Grate and place it at the bottom of the cross as shown in the picture. Use a screwdriver (Right click on it) on the Grate to make sure the connector piece faces up, the connection side has an orange part similar to the front and back of the pump. After you made the grate face the correct direction place those Fluid Pipes the way you use Buildcraft Pipes so that the pump is connected to the Grate. Both Parts Shown. 11. Ender Chests... Now this is a part where you choose whether you want to use Ender Chests. Ender Chests make this plant fully automatic, without it you will have to come to the Nether yourself and get the lava cells and also you need to supply the plant by going to the Nether, the ender chests makes it so you won't need to go through the nether. If you just want to come to the Nether yourself you can just place any normal or other chests (Crystal chests, Iron chest) Btw normal chests can catch fire but will never be destroyed by it. The Diagram shows Ender Chests, Place other chests in the same place if you want. Also the 4th chest is there so that you can have 2 of them with empty cells one in the overworld 1 in the nether, the same goes for the other 2 only they will be filled with lava cells. But it isn't nessisary, but if you have a few extra things laying about you can make it so its easier to sort. This next part is only needed in SMP so that your Ender Chests are private to you, and in single player if you already used Ender Chests before. Put your color of dyes on the top 3 wool pieces by right clicking and make a color pattern you like or whatever, but make sure all the chests have the same color pattern, and if you are using 4 chests color one of the 2 chests in the nether and one in the overworld the same and same with the other 2 so if you had 2 patterns like Blue, Red Blue, and Pink, Orange, Green, then one in the Nether. 12. Geothermal Generator. This Geothermal generator will be what powers your Industrialcraft pumps, it is auto feeding so once you start up the process the generator will have much more than enough lava and will make tons of power, you can charge batteries with it in case you need to do something in the nether. To set it up Place an Industrialcraft pump (the one with 2 slots in the front) infront of the Fluid pipe and place the Geothermal on top of the Pump. Shown. 13. Connecting the second Fluid Pipe. Now like before take the fluid pipe, this time you will lead it out the back of the Redpower Pump, and then go straight out from the pump and in after placing 4 pipes you should be past the edge of your border, then go from there to the shortest way to the lava. Shown. 14. When you reach the lava (My space is right beside it place the remaining grate into it, the grate only needs to be in the surface of the lava, it will take lava from the outside in and a very large area of it. Again use the screwdriver to make sure the connection side faces upwards. and then connect the Fluid pipe to the grate. Shown. 15. Pump Setup. Now at the beginning there was an option to choose the amount of pumps you can add, you can have 1 - 4 pumps on this, and if you want less now you can simply add more later but i recommend 4 pumps as it is the fastest, and pumps take 10 seconds to fill 1 cell, the pumps go beside the ender chest in the middle of the cross and on the 4 sides of it. I will construct it with 4 pumps but there are pictures to show how to place 1 - 3 pumps. If using less than 4 pumps you '''must '''fill in the other parts of the cross (Can be filled with any material) (Unless you enjoy lava flooding) The blocks filled in are marked off by a blue circle. 16. Powering the Pumps, Now take the wires you have made (Industrialcraft Wires) and then connect the pumps placed in the last step to the Geothermal Generator, depending on how many pumps you have, I am using 4 of them so i will need 5 wires, Copper wire will be fine as it will only lose EUs after 4 blocks long and the longest here is 2 blocks. Shown 17. Pipes, Now add in the pipes, as shown in the last picture there are 2 Advanced insertion pipes, and they are added like to the pumps as shown. Then after that is done add in the stone or cobblestone pipes they all have to be the same type no mixing. Connect the pipes by going straight up 2 above the insertion pipes, and then merging them by the right corner. Also Shown. 18. Pipes and Redstone Engine. Now put a wooden pipe connecting to the second Ender chest, then link from the other pipes to that wooden pipe, and add a Redstone engine with a lever behind it to power the wooden pipe. You can turn on the Redstone engine, as it won't explode or use fuel. Shown. 19. Timer & State Cell. Now add the timer diagonally 1 block away, facing towards the pumps, and put a lever behind it and turn the lever on to temporarily disable it, set the timer to 15 seconds. Shown. Now place the State Cell and have the arrow pointing towards the Redpower Pump, right infront of the timer, and set that to 3 seconds. Also Shown 20. Just about done! Now to get the process started turn on your timer by turning off the lever behind it, and then take your bucket, and get a bit of lava and put it in the bottom slot of your Geothermal generator so it can power the pump to feed itself (You need to add the one empty cell to the pump under the Geothermal Generator to get it to work). And if you haven't already done so turn on the redstone engine placed earlier, and just add a few empty cells into that ender chest the redstone engine is near. 21. Done! now you can add cells into the chest with the redstone engine, or manage the cells from the overworld using the ender chests that you hopefully installed. Now this is the final product. Now after a while the Geothermal Generator should be full to the brim with lava because of the pump under it, and the Battery Box should be filled up pretty well, you can charge anything you need with those such as a Redpower BT Battery, or an Energy Crystal, you could even hook up a Batbox or MFE to the Geothermal Generator so you can charge your stuff whenever your in the Nether. On a server it would a good idea to invest in a World Anchor, as it will keep your Machines working while your in your house. I hope you enjoyed this tutorial and are able to use this system to your advantage. Heres what this design originally was, I decided one day to build a lava cell factory in the Nether so I tried some things out and this is what it is, I eventually made it more survival friendly and its exactly the same concept but much faster and uses up much more power. How it works... If your wondering how this machine that you just built works here it is... First the lava is taken in by the Redpower Pump, or the Green block with the moving black ring on a yellow rod. But that is connected to pipes which then places the lava under the Industrialcraft Pumps and those take in the lava and fill it in cells, and desposit them in the Chest or Ender Chest. Now the Redpower Pump is powered by Thermopiles, which use heat to create energy, and placing water and lava beside it will make it do that, those Thermopiles will put their energy into a Battery Box which will power the Redpower Pump, but those Thermopiles can't power the pump by itself, so we add a timer to the pump so it isn't running when it isn't needed, just when it is. The Industrialcraft Pumps are powered by a Geothermal Generator, that uses Lava to directly make Energy, and will directly feed it into the pumps, and the lava will run out eventually but the industrialcraft pump below it will automatically feed the lava to it as the Redpower Pump Put it in. This system is also how my original Lava cell Factory (In the picture Above) worked, just on a larger scale, but this one is much easier to build and operate especially in Survival. '''If you are running low on tin to make cells you can simply put half of the lava cells into an energy condenser and half to make EUs and you will never run out of tin to make the cells. If you want you can also just turn this into a full-time EMC Generator, but it isn't the best idea because I have seen more efficient ways to make EMC and it doesn't require emptying lava lakes. Look for more of my ideas in the future and please support my page, evil doers are trying to delete it, so if you like the page give a comment and say something nice. If your wondering why I didn't just use a miner and pump over the lava lake. The miner only has a few blocks range around the drillhead, so it would only suck up about like a 9 x 9 area of lava (depending on the scanner you add), but the Redpower pump has a much greater range, about like a 50 - 100 diameter circle, compared to the 81 lava (multiplied by the depth) blocks 100 x 100 is massive. That will last much longer... Category:Tutorials